Jeu de mains, jeu de bourrins
by Kichigai
Summary: Prenez un jeu tout ce qu'il y a de plus bourrin, ajoutez y des personnages de Shonen dont la sauvagerie n'est plus à démontrer, mettez une bonne dose d'humour, rajoutez des évènements plus qu'idiots. Mélangez tout ça soigneusement et vous obtenez ceci !


_**Bien le bonjour chers petits lecteurs et lectrices.**_

_**Vous voilà dans ce que j'appellerais le premier OS de « Histoires de n'importe quoi », concernant un certain jeu particulièrement bourrin selon les personnes avec qui on joue qui a pour but de se jeter sur un totem quand deux cartes aux mêmes formes apparaissent ( un chocolat virtuel à celui qui trouve ce que c'est ! )**_

_**Imaginez maintenant les héros d'un certain Shonen jouer à ce jeu, ajoutez y une dose de débilité, des événements à la stupidité affligeante, un humour de petit n'enfant de 3 ans, mélangez le tout et vous obtiendrez tout ceci !**_

_**Nous commençons donc le désastre de notre chère planète par des personnages plus que bourrins … et c'est partit pour une partie chez Dragon Ball !**_

_**Disclaimer : **ni les personnages, ni le jeu ne m'appartiennent ( enfin jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! )_

* * *

><p>« Chers téléspectateurs bonsoir et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle édition de notre JT.<p>

Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle affreuse. Nous avons découvert ce matin un paysage désolant, détruit, et abandonné de tous. Tout de suite, notre envoyé spécial Jean-Pierre va vous présenter l'ampleur des dégâts que nous avons put observer.

- Oui merci, donc nous sommes à présent au dessus d'un territoire heureusement vide de toute vie ( et si il y en avait, paix à leur âmes ) où d'immenses cratères jonchent le sol. Ces images sont justes atroces, tant de dégâts pour on ne sait quelles raisons. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui a put causer une telle catastrophe mais en tout cas ...

_SCHKLINK_ !

- Euh … qu'est ce que c'est que ça, on dirait un totem … je me demande ce que …

- WAYAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST MOI QUI VAIS GAGNER !

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

_skrchchchchch_

- euh Jean-Pierre vous êtes toujours là ?

* * *

><p><em>Environ 2 heures plus tôt …<em>

« non non et non ! Je te dis que vous n'irez pas là bas !

- Mais enfin … il faut bien qu'on s'entraîne

- Non ! Trouvez vous une autre occupation pour l'après midi !

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous n'avez qu'à faire un jeu !

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait avoir le dernier mot avec sa femme, Goku repartit vers ses amis qui avaient prit des paris sur l'issue de la dispute. Résultat : Yamcha gagne contre Krilin qui doit payer le repas de tout le monde le soir même ... et donc il fallait prévoir les sous !

- Elle a dit qu'on avait qu'à faire un jeu ... commença Goku

- Un jeu ? Elle nous prend pour qui ? pour des gamins ? ai-je l'obligation de vous dire à qui appartient cette judicieuse remarque ? et oui vous aurez reconnu un certain prince j'ai nommé Vegeta ! Bravooo !

Néanmoins tout le monde fut d'accord avec lui, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine personne fulminante de rage arriva, Chichi donc, armée d'une poêle à frire et bien décidé, prince ou pas prince, à la lui faire avaler par les trous de nez. Comprenant que son intégrité physique était en jeu, il commença à chercher un jeu rapidement tout en esquivant les mouvements d'un certain ustensile de cuisine. Finalement ce fut Mr Popo qui apporta la solution au problème, et par ailleurs en créera de nouveaux :

- C'est un jeu qu'on a retrouvé au palais. Il est assez vieux mais j'ai les règles, les voil...

- Donnez moi ça ! le coupa Bulma qui lut les règles et décida de choisir elle même où la partie se déroulerait. A savoir un endroit désert loin de toutes civilisations.

Mais déjà quelques problèmes arrivèrent : déja expliquer à une bande d'idiot qu'on attrape le totem ( sans le réduire en miette ) uniquement quand les cartes ont la même forme et pas forcément la même couleur ( ce qui est normalement impossible dans ce jeu ), ensuite, expliquer le cas des cartes spéciales. Pour finir, expliquer à Trunks et Goten que jouer avec eux risquerait d'être dangereux pour leur santé physique et surtout mentale.

* * *

><p><em>Première partie GO !<em>

_Rappel : Les joueurs ayant accepté ( ou étant forcés ) de jouer sont Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krilin et Yamcha ( les deux derniers priant pour leur survie ) . Ensuite côté supporter nous avons : Chichi, Bulma, Dendé, Popo, Piccolo ( qui ne voulait pas je cite " participer à cet évènement plus qu'idiot de la part de crétins écervelés " rien que ça ! ) C 18 et ... c'est tout, puisque deux petits garnements cherchaient un plan de basse-vengeance à l'encontre des autres._

Krilin et Yamcha qui priaient ( même si le Dieu n'était pas loin ) pour tomber l'un contre l'autre, Végéta qui voyait en ce jeu le moyen de battre son éternel rival, Goku qui se concentrait sur " comment écrabouiller le totem " et Gohan qui comptait s'instruire et surtout comprendre quel genre de civilisation pouvait bien inventer un jeu aussi dangereux ... En même temps on est pas censé jouer avec des gros bourrins à la force surhumaine.

La partie commença, chacun posant sa carte les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce que ...

* * *

><p><em>Match numéro 1 : <em>_Yamcha vs Goku_

La lutte fut endiablée, chacun luttant pour attraper l'objet en bois. Les deux partis ne lachèrent rien, suant pour gagner cette bataille et ... mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ? En réalité ça s'est plutôt passé comme cela : Goku avait percuté avec un peu de retard ( 2 secondes à peu près ) que c'était à lui de jouer, pendant ce laps de temps Yamcha qui avait vu l'identité de son adversaire, recula rapidement de quelques pas. Après nos deux secondes, le plus fort se jeta littéralement sur le totem qu'il ... rata lamentablement, l'objet vola et atterrit dans les mains du second. Cependant il aurait fallut expliquer a un certain Saiyen que une fois que le totem est attrapé c'est finit, ce qui aurait éviter l'incident qui suit. Il se jeta pour arracher ledit totem des mains de son adversaire qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Malheureusement ça ne lui évita pas de se faire aplatir comme une crêpe.

_Goku vainqueur par KO_ ! Récupérant la crêpe, les supporter se mettaient à parier sur qui serait encore en vie à la fin du tournoi.

* * *

><p><em>Un joueur en moins le second match arriva :<em>

_Gohan vs Végéta ou comment rayer de la carte une partie du paysage._

Krilin s'abrita en deux secondes pendant qu'une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre nos deux protagonistes. Le totem vola en premier ( à quelques centaines de mètres ), Végéta partit derrière Gohan pour l'attraper, une puis deux vagues déferlantes passèrent sous le nez de Goten et Trunks. Sans réfléchir ils s'abritèrent à leur tour voyant deux formes voler derrière une troisième plus petite. Celle ci qui percuta un chewing-gum mutant ( ou plus simplement connu sous le nom de Mr boubou ) et repartit dans l'autre sens suivit à présent de ladite forme rose. Nos deux amis croisèrent cette chose et s'encastrèrent dedans rebondissant à leur tour dans un mouvement ayant la grâce d'un éléphant à trois pattes sur un monocycle. Pendant ce temps le totem retomba et les deux gamins s'en emparèrent. Quoi de plus difficile pour attraper un totem que lorsqu'il bouge tout le temps. Le ramenant aux deux joueurs qui se fusillaient du regard, il s'avéra qu'aucun ne remarqua a grenouille accrochée à l'objet en bois. De plus ils avaient hérités d'un nouveau joueur. Joueur qui récupéra les cartes de Yamcha, et un certain Mr Satan se ramena dans l'hélico-à-supporter en hurlant des encouragements à son "champion" comme il l'appelait.

* * *

><p><em>Match numéro 3 : Krilin vs Végéta<em>

Match qu'on aurait put surnommé le jeu du chat et de la souris enfin ... des chats et de la souris. Oui la grenouille se carapata voyant que deux formes essayait de l'attraper. Faisant des bonds partout en emportant le totem sur son dos, les stratégies des deux joueurs pour attraper l'animal étaient bien différentes. D'un côté nous avons la stratégie "gros bourrin" qui consiste à tout dégommer jusqu'à ce que l'adversaire se rende : l'adversaire étant un batracien et n'oublions pas ô combien ces animaux sont dangereux ! De l'autre nous avons la stratégie de l'apprivoisement, soyons gentils envers nos amis grenouilles, crapauds et autre trucs de marécages. Sauf quand la personne essayant cette méthode est aussi prise pour cible par le Je-dégomme-tout-et-je-m'en-fiche. Finalement ce fut arrêté par une désintégration du paysage qui força deux furies des supporter, l'une aux cheveux bleus l'autre armée de toujours la même poêle à frire, à intervenir pour sauver les deux enfants responsables de ce bordel ( et encore c'est faible comme mot ! ).

Il fut décidé d'arrêter la partie ... mais droit de véto de Satan et ça continue avec un match magnifiquement dangereux d'où le problème de journalisme évoqué au début.

* * *

><p><em>La carte tout le monde choppe le totem ( sans la grenouille que l'on a judicieusement détaché ).<em>

Gohan se jette dessus ce qui fait voler l'objet de toutes les convoitises vers un hélicoptère inconnu blindé de journaliste. Krilin voyant là sa chance de prouver son courage vola derrière ...

- WAYAAAAAAAAH ! C'EST MOI QUI VAIS GAGNER !

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! hurla Jean-Pierre

BOUM fit l'hélicoptère

- Aïe, dit Jean-Pierre

SCHBUNG, fit la tête ( plus chevelue qu'autrefois ) de Krilin au contact du sol transformé en gruyère.

Finalement Piccolo décida de rejoindre la baston générale, pas de raison que ce soit toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent. Goku et Vegeta se flanquaient d'immenses torgnoles pour savoir qui attraperait le totem en premier. Gohan regardait ça en rigolant joyeusement, il fut rejoint par son ancien maître vert qui trouva la situation pire qu'idiote et qui, finalement, ne rejoignit pas ce combat. Le chewing-gum mutant piquait des bonbons dans la boîte à gants de l'hélicoptère écrasé ... et le jeu fut arrêté.

_Verdict ... le totem fut attrapé par la grenouille déclarée vainqueur !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Non j'ai pas honte ! C'est d'une débilité absolue ! Mais ... j'adore ça x) <em>**

**_Reviews ? =)_**

**_Ah oui ! Et vous aurez bien évidemment reconnut le Jungle Speed comme jeu ! Bravooo vous êtes presque aussi timbrés que moi ! =D_**


End file.
